In Jane's Eyes (AU)
by Mizuki00
Summary: This is the story of Jane Shepard, future Spectre and also the Hope of the Galaxy when the Reapers hit. Mostly drabbles and snips.
1. Chapter 1

#1

She could still remember that day like it was yesterday. She could recall in great detail how that certain event happened. She woke up in the morning, ate her breakfast, went to school. Just a typical day. In the afternoon, she played a game of soccer with friends then made silly faces when they took selfies after their exercise. As evening approached, she ate dinner with her family, all of them sharing what happened that day, how she managed to score a goal and won the game, how Krem embarrassed himself in front of his crush, and that little Sasha managed to write her name in a recognizable way.

Then, the dreaded night came. There were noise, similar to the sound she remembered back when her aunt Lynn still visited and taught her how to fire and aim a gun. But there were so many, a symphony of destruction. Being a light sleeper, she immediately felt the vibration in the air. She didn't know what was happening then, but when her dad's voice echoed in the quiet halls of her home in three in the morning, she awoke. He slammed open her door and ordered everyone to hide in the basement, her father trusting her with a pistol.

She could still feel the cold touch of the gun being forced into her hands, said hands shaking uncontrollably. Krem and Sasha were held by her mom while her dad moved the couch and lifted the carpet, revealing a basement. All four of them went inside, her mother holding her smallest girl, muffling her cries while Krem looked panicked and confused. She knew that Krem and her shared the same expression. Her dad didn't go with them, arming himself with his shotgun.

"No matter what you hear, don't come out. Understand?" And that was the last words her father uttered.

There was a tense moment where silence filled the air. Minutes, hours, it passed so slowly yet her heart's beating so fast. Sasha already fainted, tired from all the crying she did. Krem was quiet, his hand balled up into fists, so tight that it started turning white. Her mom's focused, her eyes had a serious glint as she stared at her kids. A small smile came upon her mother's lips once their gazes met, but it didn't give her the relief that the little gesture was meant to do.

And then, time sped up. The door upstairs made a sound, soon followed by muffled gunshots. Low groans, impossible to understand words from the invaders, and her father's scream of death followed. Heavy footsteps by many, the door opened and something circular thrown inside the basement. Before the light managed to escape from the room, her mother was already on the move, pushing Sasha onto her then running towards the ball.

It was like a sound of a grenade launcher getting fired, this time a loud 'flump' as her mother's body jumped a bit into the air half a feet or so, lying limp on the cold ground floor. Her eyes were wide as she continued to stare at her mother's unmoving form. After a long time, she managed to break away from that surreal sight into her brother's pity form. Eyes closed, hands covering his ears, he was muttering prayers, that someone come save them.

It continued for many hours, she couldn't even count. When Sasha woke up, she tried her best to make sure that her youngest sister didn't make a noise. Still, the youngest didn't make as much sound as she expected her to do. There were times that it was eerily quiet but she didn't let it make it uncomfortable for her. Once Krem was a bit better, she made it so he took care of Sasha.

The two slept when they could but never did she manage to get a small shut eye. A pistol was trained in the stair's direction. Her aim didn't waver despite her arms tiring at the strain. She kept her guard up, a single thought in her mind: protect them.

As more hours were spent, the door to the basement opened and she let loose a barrage of shots towards them. It didn't register in her mind then that those were human voices that tried to placate her. As her pistol overheated, she charged, sprinting up and screaming her guts out as she threw a punch towards those that opened the door.

It was the last thing she remembered when she woke up. At first, she thought it was horrible dream. But when sounds made itself known to her ears and she heard human words, she felt elated. There were the occasional beeps but she ignored them. She tried to let out words but her throat was so dry she only let out a pathetic croak.

One of the humans in the room noticed the sound and they immediately spoke. "Doctor! The patient's awake!"

Shuffles and there was a human looking at her. "If you hear me, give me a nod." She nodded.

"Feel anything abnormal? Headaches and such?" She shook her head.

"You have two siblings, right?" She nodded desperately. "They're at their own rooms resting. I recommend you do the same. Rest, I mean. They'll be in safe hands." She nodded once again.

Once the doctor left, a nurse gave her a water to drink. So many questions were in her head but her exhaustion took a toll on her. Before she knew it, her eyes were closed and, fortunately, no nightmares came to plague her.


	2. Chapter 2

#2

Jane felt her body to be so heavy. She could feel her arms and hands but lifting them was another thing entirely. Letting out a groan, she moved her hand to find the remote that would lift her bed up. Clicking said remote, the bed made a silent whirl as it moved, her eyes widening as she saw someone familiar. "A-aunt Lynn?" Her voice cracked and she felt tears well up in her eyes.

Said aunt was in her signature red-black armor, the helmet resting on the empty chair besides her. Her aunt closed her omnitool as she heard her niece's voice. "Hey there, kiddo." She said quietly as she rose from her seat and walked a few feet towards Jane. "How are you feeling?"

"Weak." Jane let out. "Useless." The tears went down her face and she was quick to wipe it away. Her aunt brought her the tissues and so she used them.

After a moment of silence, her aunt continued. "I went down there." Those words made her tense, her shoulders high and she caught her breath. "It was bad. More than bad. I don't want you and your brother and sister to relive those memories every single day so you can't go back there anymore."

Through gritted teeth, Jane replied. "I know." Rage filled her and suddenly, she wanted to break those responsible in half. She managed to reign it in, however, as her thought returned to her siblings. "What about us? Where are we going?"

Their eyes met. "With me. To the Citadel." Lynn's voice was serious and straight to the point, her posture straight as she looked at Jane. "It wouldn't be easy. You will be mingling with different species. You will be in a different environment. And I won't always be there."

Jane huffed. "It was only ever easy because mom and dad were there with us."

"And they're gone." Her aunt's words struck true to her heart and tears threatened to fall once again. Gritting her teeth, she willed herself not to shed another tear. This made her look weak. "To them, I'll be the heartless aunt. They'll hate me most likely." The sudden shift of topic made her meet the gaze of Lynn. Shrugging, her aunt continued. "They don't know me yet. At least, not like you know me. To them, you'll be their mother and sister."

"Why can't you fill the role my mom left?" Her voice almost cracked but she managed to let loose the words she wanted to say.

Her aunt's incredulous gaze made her bite her lower lip. "I don't know if you're still out of it, Jane, but I'm not your mom and never will be. Sis was too kind and me too cynic. We're too different. Even if I tried, I'll fail spectacularly." Sighing, she added. "Apart from that, I'm a new Spectre. Sure, I'm out of my mentor's leash but I do have some assignments I need to do. Unfortunately."

Her aunt lifted her hand up to gently pat her niece's head. "You'll be outta here soon enough. Recover. Think. You'll need it." And Lynn walked away, picking her helmet before she exited the room, leaving Jane alone to contemplate.


	3. Chapter 3

#3

It was a quiet trip, to say the least. There was the warmth reunion between siblings earlier, a breathe of relief as she managed to hug and touch them again, that they managed to survive. Her aunt was still as practical as ever, recalling her human crew from their shore leave to travel towards the Citadel as soon as possible. Aunt Lynn was in her armor again (did she even remove it in the first place?), issuing commands and then disappearing behind the door guarded by guards.

There was a man that welcomed them in the ship, giving them a warm smile. He toured them, from the cockpit, to the stairs below them where the mess hall, med bay, and rooms were. They were also shown the gym, shower rooms, and the shooting range but they were kept out of further floors, the man asking them to never go adventuring there without them or else the Captain would be angry. Jane immediately promised that they won't and would do their best to be in their best behavior (and she said it while looking sternly at both younger kids).

After that, they were shown towards the Captain's room and was told to wait and so they did. After placing their bags where it couldn't obstruct or trip anyone, they sat on their aunt's bed, looking bored at the ceilings. Krem started to look around at the computers but couldn't access them because it had a password. Sasha was playing with a new teddy bear that their aunt gave to her. It was a bit creepy seeing her younger sister talk to a toy like they were actually conversing but Jane found it to be interesting enough to pass her time.

"Would you like a cup of tea, mister Randolf?" Sasha started, then moved the bear's hand and head, making a classy bow. The young girl attempted to lower her voice but it still sounded cute. "Yes, Sasha. But I have a friend with me. Can she have tea, too?" This was where Sasha turned to Jane, eyes expectant. The eldest almost declined but considering what they've seen, she thought it would be nice to take her mind off it.

"I'd love to have a drink with you, Sasha." Sasha's face made a grin as Jane made the tiniest voice she could manage. "and of course, with mister Randolf."

Sasha made the bear take a sit on the table besides the bed, leaning it lightly behind the lamp. She also gestured for cups and pouring tea from a pot. Sasha gave one cup to the bear, then to Jane, then to herself, holding up the imagined cup with her pinky raised.

There was a comfortable silence until the sound of a glass breaking. Jane stood up, looking towards Krem, her gaze lowering as she saw a broken mug. "What the heck, Krem?"

Krem looked panic, looking at his palms and to the broken mug, gaze shifting back and forth from the two. Letting out a defeated sigh, she stirred Krem, pulling him gently away from the broken shards and making him take a seat on the bed, besides Sasha who continued playing with her bear. Jane picked up the shards, careful not to nick herself accidentally so she wouldn't make more mess.

Almost finished, the door to the room opened and she tensed, seeing her aunt stand tall at the entrance. Lynn's gaze landed on her immediately, eyeing the broken mug and Jane picking up the pieces with bare hands.

"Kids." The soldier muttered under her breath, shaking her head slightly. Taking the trash can, she placed it in front of Jane who threw the shards carefully inside. Not minding the lost mug, she put the can where it was from and let it go, immediately turning her attention towards Jane. "We'll be there in a few hours. Get comfortable, sleep on my bed if you want. No taking the food in here, eat in the mess hall. Understand?"

Jane nodded immediately.

"Good." Lynn gave a small smile. "If you need anything, find Chief Richards. He's the man who toured you in the ship. If he's not there, go to the med-bay and ask the Doctor there. She's not doing anything important so bother her if you want to."

Jane nodded again. "What about you?"

Her aunt's brow rose. "What about me?"

Jane shifted, her gaze lingering where she couldn't meet her aunt's gaze. "Sleep, I mean."

Her aunt snorted, a hand waving dismissively. "Don't worry about me. I need some things to be done. Boring reports." With that, she left the room, leaving the room to their own.


End file.
